


The Lady's Pet [Side Stories]

by Purapine69



Series: Darker Writings [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Backstory, Beating, Blood and Gore, Deception, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Secrets, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: Okay~ so I know this was suppose to be a few diffrent chapters but I decided to cut the fat and. . well yada, yada after quite a bit of re-writes here's the first of many side stories!Updated & Slightly Re-written; Enjoy!





	1. Arcon's Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ so I know this was suppose to be a few diffrent chapters but I decided to cut the fat and. . well yada, yada after quite a bit of re-writes here's the first of many side stories!
> 
> Updated & Slightly Re-written; Enjoy!

“Welcome Lord Arcon; allow me to take your coat.” a meek khajiit woman says as I hand her my jacket; the halls of the Aldmeri Royal Palace is truly a sight to behold yet somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder if it’s even a quarter as magnificent as the original Crystal Palace. Tonight the hall is filled with only the most prestigious of Summerset and I hold my head high knowing that I was at the top of the guest list.

“Wine?” a servant asks the dunmer keeping his gaze cast to the floor as any lesser race should.

“Yes.” I say absent mindedly as I take a glass of wine making my way through the hall; the guests mingle and talk amongst each other the air charged with hate and disgust, tonight there is to be a special guest.

“PLEASE WELCOME THE LADY DRAGONBORN ASHELL!” the guard says announcing her arrival, everyone turns to stare in disgust and awe that a lowly life form such as a human; especially one so often covered in the blood of her foes would look somewhat presentable. Descending the stairs, sharp pointed pin heels click on the floor with a delicate tap as the music begins; red sequins. . .

‘No, diamonds.’ I correct myself looking over her long flowing dress, her train at least a foot behind her; easy to step on and catch if one were to try and take her down. But knowing this she wears a delicate dress made up of jewels even most Altmer would love to get their hands on, a gold and tanzanite tiara sits on her head.

“Wine?” a dunmer servant asks holding the tray of golden goblets up to her.

“Yes, thank you.” her voice much different from what i’d originally had expected. One of the councilman walks over tipping his head in respect as a few of us gasp.

“You’ve made it.” he says white eyes set on her, the supposed hero of man not even standing to his chest. “We were worried you’d not be able to make it.”

“Yes. . .well; I thought this may be the last time I get to see the isles.” she sighs.

“We invited you here tonight in hopes to brighten all our futures.” a fake smile pulls at his lips as he motioning to everyone in the room.

“Yes; because altmer are well known for their honesty and valor.” she drolls rolling her eyes before walking further into the hall.

‘If i recall the mistress had said the dragonborn has a weak point, involving mer.’ I follow her through the hall stopping and talking to a few people as to try and not catch her attention, as expected she stays away from all the windows and pillars; her eyes always scanning the room for danger. She makes her way to a table in the far corner of the room her posture relaxing some as she decides what do eat.

“Can I help you?” she asks her back still turned to me as she picks up some horderves; none to amazed she can sense me even with her back turned.

“I must say that I truly admire your work.” her head shifts slightly to the slide still not turning to face me.

“Whatever do you mean?” from the tone of her voice I can tell that she’s aware of how close we are and that seems to put her on edge.

“Flawless red diamonds.” I say leaning down whispering into her ear. “You truly hold no fear, when a woman such as yourself comes in wearing such a fine piece of work; not many can craft a dress from gemstones.” she pauses a beat the goblet of wine still held in one hand as a small spoon is gripped in the other.

“Thank you for noticing.” she says in a semi-cheery tone her mind clearly elsewhere. “But you did not follow me across the hall just to admire my handiwork; now did you?” she inquires.

My eyes trail down her body seeing the ever so faint outline of a dagger ‘Not as defenseless as I first thought.’ I muse trying to think of something else to say.

“Your absolutely right.” I take her hand as the music starts “I came to offer you a dance.” giving it some thought she passes her drink and empty spoon to a servant as we pass. “Do you know how to dance?”

She chuckles smiling up at me as I rest my hand on her hip, all eyes are on us. “A little.” she admits.

“You’re quite good.” she giggles looking up at me as we spin around. “You’ll have to teach me one day.”

“What do you have left to learn?” I chuckle as she leans into me as we dance I make a mental note that despite her roguelike tendencies, her skills range quite far to include even dancing. As the last song comes to and end, Arail walks into the hall catching everyone’s attention.

“Welcome all to the council’s party.” he says as I take my leave, bowing my head in respect to her before disappearing into the crowd; the dragonborn not paying me much mind, with her focus on the person who’d invited her. Once his speech is over he makes a b-line for her.

‘Let us see if this works.’ I head back to doing whatever my hair styled like the head councilman; . Never too far away I wait for Arail to introduce himself to her. At the height of the party, most now talking about their social standing or wealth.

“You look wonderful.” Arail says taking a bow before her, she herself bowing in return her eyes dead and uncaring.

“Thank you. . .ah. . .hm. . . .- haven’t we met before?” she asks “I’m sure we were just dancing.” confused Arail shakes his head.

“No, you must be thinking of someone else.” 

“This party is truly wonderful I had no idea the isle had so many wonderful resources.” I know she’s just talking out of her ass; but from the look on the head councilman’s face she seems to be doing it quite well. . .“I’m truly glad I attended.”

“Well if you don’t mind me being straightforward have you found anyone that has caught your interest tonight?” what he was really asking was. ‘We’re trying to get you to get together with one of us so we can impression you for breaking some stupid meninal law then kill you.’

“Hm. .No, not yet.” she says sadly “I was hoping to meet someone who’d sweep me off my feet yet, it seems there is no one here to do just that. If our ‘negotiations’ will be anything like this party i’m sure to be thoroughly disappointed.” I can see Arail’s eye twitch as he holds his hand out to her.

“Then maybe we can meet with the other members of the council to discuss the terms of the treaty.” he says as she picks up a goblet of wine from a passing dunmers’ platter.

“Thank you but no thank you.” she sighs twirling the liquid in her cup. “I have no mind to change my requests in our treaty.”

“Now don’t be so hasty i’m sure we can-” she stops him by holding her cup between them pouring the finely aged wine onto the floor, several of the guests gasping at her audacity.

“I’ll be honest-” she sighs taking a deep breath “I’m not interested in making deals with you or anyone else like you.” the puddle steadily growing as the liquid begins to freeze, her hands crystalling with ice shards. “Sign the treaty and leave the mainland or your whole civilization will be blown to shit; simple right.” she smiles dropping the goblet “I look forward to hearing the councils decision.” she says turning and walking out everyone in the hall glaring daggers at her as she leaves stopping just at the large gold leafed double doors.

“Oh, and as far as I’m concerned a hall of pig elves more concerned with themselves than the actual people they supposedly are ‘superior’ to is truly the most disgusting site.” she says before walking out, Arail storming off in a rage as the mood in the room turns from bad to worse; the rest of the night spent complaining about our special guest.

“Be safe.” a guard says as I enter my carriage Yelvetta waiting for me in the covered wagon.

“So, how did things go?” she asks moving impatiently in her seat.

“Well enough; our little pet seems to enjoy making others mad.” I sigh rubbing my head; one of the women from a noble house having just gave me a three hour long lecture on how I should have taken the chance to kill the dragonborn when she was in my grasp.

“No surprise, she’s no fan of altmer.” she sighs pulling out her book. “We had Cason try to bed her in the inn she’s at.” I lean in, curious to see the results.

“And?”

“And it seems the mistress was correct; she cannot tell any kind of mer apart.” Yelvtta says reading off her findings. “The most she can disguinge is race; facial details, voice, personality and looks all will draw a blank in her memory. . .do you remember what the condition is called?”

“Prosopagnosia; she seems to have a mild form of this disorder but only with mer; I guess we can use that to our advantage.” I smile; happy to have gotten more than just a dance lesson out of tonight. “Especially since her an Cason used to once travel together.”

“What was his fake name again?”

“Tredaloam Betar; a dunmer mercenary looking for adventure across tamriel.”

“Ah. . .yes; quite he did say it was quite a bit of trouble to swing that axe of his around all the time.” she says pausing a moment as I pull out my notebook jotting things down. “So did you find anything?”

“Yes. . ., she seems to be well versed in dancing.”

“We was a thief and an assassin so it wouldn’t be a surprise if she has good footwork.”

“. .True, but I can guarantee you that she’s known how to do such from a young age.” I admit, Yelvetta smirking.

“Guess she taught you a thing or two.” she snorts.

“Be quite.” I snap as we make our way home.


	2. Vallen's Interesting Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this and I hope thoes of you who do read this side story stuff enjoy it too. This time it's about everyone's favorite dark skinned mage Vallen!
> 
> Enjoy and please always leave feedback and likes it's always appreciated.

16 Years before the Dragon Crisis

“Here-” I heave the heavy animal onto the table of the post guards office; the poor boy behind the desk nearly wetting himself at the site of the dead Bloody Hand Goblin Berserker staring him in the face. “Now pay up.” I demand shoving my hand in his face as he scrambles to get the coin for the bounty; I count it as someone help him haul the body away.

‘Can’t believe i’m doing these fucking worthless ass bounty missions.’ I grumble angrily walking out with my coin in hand. ‘Destruction school graduate my ass; being a mage hasn’t gotten me shit!’ I kick at a rock in the road as I head down the road. Lost in my own thoughts of my wasted years at the college as a lad when the fighters guild had taught me so much more, and has made me more coin.

“Excuse me~?” I hear a cheery voice call from behind the small village barely within view now as she runs up to me mousy brown hair falls lazily over her shoulders. “Are you Vallen?” she asks eyes looking me over.

“Yeah; what’s it to you?” I look her over as well, small slender frame with soft brown eyes and a happy-go-lucky personality.

“I’m Myrid” she says holding out her hand for me to shake “a healer, a mage much like you.” she continues as we shake hands “Word is during your college days you were quite good with the beasts.” I nod wondering where she was going with this information. “So tell me what kind of beasts did you train?”

‘Oh, she's one of these ones a healer looking for an easy to train pet.’ I groan internally.

“Lots, but if you’re looking for a pet I guess something simple like a dog.” Most others I tell this too usually get their panties in a bunch hoping that i’d say they would be good enough to tame a cliff racer or something more dangerous.

“A pet for me? How funny.” she giggles rocking back on her heels “Actually my patron wanted to extend to you an offer.” I quirk my brow more invested in our conversation hoping it would lead to some good coin. “If you can prove yourself that is.” 

I scoff at the her assumption that I won’t be able to pass any test her pompous patron could throw my way. “You wouldn't have approached me if you didn’t think I could take it.” I say puffing out my chest.

“Bravado will only get you so far with milady.” she mumbles to herself quickly perking back up “Well let’s get going shall we?” she says skipping off down the path, I clench the hilt of my daedric sword as I follow her; we walk for some time as we get further and further off the main roads until we reach an abandoned ruin of some kind. A few white pillars still stand mostly unbroken as the rest of the once proud structure lays in ruin even to the densest of adventures there was nothing left here.

“So what is this test exactly?” I ask tensing ready for an ambush.

“You’ll see~” she chirps happily casting a spell into the largest pile of the rubble; a faint glowing emits from below as a trapdoor opens up. “Follow me.” she says joyfully jumping into the hole, I blink amazed that there would even be such a magic to hide a door; no presence of an illusionary force field surrounds this place so it is easily ruled out. Peeking down the hole I see a ladder leading down quite a ways as my ‘examiner’ is almost all the way down.

“You coming?” she calls up to me as I turn around fitting my bulky glass armored frame into the door, descending the ladder as the entrance closes behind me. She patiently waits for me at the bottom humming a soft tune.

“Welcome to Imperial Outpost 102.” she says motining to a long hallway dotted with doors.

“102? So there are more?” she ignores my question turning on her hells as she starts down the hallway, the halls eerily silent as we move further into the outpost corridors winding and leading back onto each other as we head further in.

“So tell me, why do you like training animals?” she tilts her head back to look at me as we descend some stairs.

“It feels good to have control over beasts; watching them submit to me is what I live for.” I admit, despite me having given up animal training some time ago due to people only wanted run of the mill animals or untrained beasts by the end of the day would make my job to risky especially if the owners were dumb enough to agitate the animal into mauling them.

“Good, good.” she says snapping her head forward again as we reach a large heavy mental door. “We’re here.” casting a spell the doors many locks unlatch and open for us; inside is a cage with what looks to a human inside it. The room itself bare except for the caged girl and a few other mages sitting in the dimly lit area.

“What’s going on? I thought you said this was a test.” I hiss at her hand flying to my sword as she casts a spell opening the cage; upon closer inspection it wasn’t a girl I was looking at it did have the body of a human the feet and hands were more similar to a wolf’s, two large sets of insectoid wings sprout from her back as small antler like horns curl back on themselves on her head. “What the hell is that!?”

“A bad girl.” she says shaking her head the beast looking around dazed whatever was keeping it in the cage was also keeping it asleep.

‘That things probably been drugged.’ I cast a glance to the other mages in the room one a dark elf and another a high elf, a nord and imperial sit in the far end of the room a total of 6 counting me and Myrid.

“This is a test, a peer reviewed test.” she says stepping away from me; the beasts’ senses come too as the shackles holding it in place shake violently threatening to snap. “Make her submit to you.” Golden eyes peer at me through ash colored bangs as the creature growls; I ready my sword preparing for a fight “-but you can not kill her.” she says as i’m quickly disarmed by the beast; sword sliding across the room. Tossing the beast off I roll to the side just barely missing a tackle as she dive bombs me from above.

“This thing can FLY?!” I shout stunned as she charged me again, sidestepping I grab one of the antlers, pushing her to the ground as a previously unnoticed spike covered tail tries to come down on my neck; quickly releasing her she backs up hissing at me. “What the fuck is this thing?!” the beast growling at me like a feral animal.

“A hybrid, she’s quite stubborn and since our previous beast master died. . . . . .well. . if you can tame her that means you're much better than she was.” Myrid says taking a seat at the far corner of the room. The girl charging me again this time I take her head on grabbing her horns and twisting her head to the side, the force of the impact alone was if i’d been hit by a dwemer centurion. I throw her to the side grabbing onto her wings as her tail tries to lash at me, quickly dogging she stabs herself with her barbed tail as it rips through the thin membrane of her wings taking the chance while she’s still distracted I knock the air from her with a swift punch to the stomach followed with a hit to the neck knocking her to the floor. For the first time I hear what sounds like a small child’s whimpering from her as she curls into a ball, back bleeding from her torn wings, while coughing up stomach acid.

“Good job!” Myrid says clapping “But it’s not over yet.” just as she says that the girl starts to scream in pain convulsing as the area around her spine bulges arching up and tail curling tightly around her body until she bursts like a bloody ballon, revealing an even more monstrous creature. It’s skin falling off as a thin membrane covers a human like body, hollow boned vampire wings stretch from it back; large black intimidating muzzle drolls snapping each open of it’s mouth reveals a forked tongue and a split lower jaw.

The feeling of fighting this dangerous beast has my blood pumping as it turns lunging at me knocking me to the ground, luckily I get enough leverage to kick it off me and onto it’s back the creature scrambling to get to its feet. Wings flapping spraying fresh blood and guts of its once human like cocoon everywhere. I make a mad dash for my sword as it gets back on its feet sniffing around for me; the once golden eyes now a pale cloudy white.

‘It’s blind. .” I think praying it was true, picking up a chunk of  heart and throwing it toward the door, the wet slapping sound makes the creatures head snap to lunging at the sound growling as it digs at the earth. Carefully I make my way closer to it raising my sword to kill when I hear my examiner call out.

“No killing!” she scolds as it’s attention is turned to her, charging without thinking I stab the beast in one of it’s deformed legs pinning it in place as it cries out in pain. “Your almost there!” she cheers as the beast whirls around almost tearing off it’s own leg to try and disembowel me  with razor sharp claws. Stepping back I kick it in the jaw making it falter trying to sniff and look around for it’s attacker the nasal bone exposed on its partially decaying body sends shivers up my spine. Grabbing a dagger from my belt I move around to her side stabbing it through her left arm pinning it to the ground as well as she tries to turn to swipe at me; the mass of her decaying body in the way as she flails uselessly right leg and arm pinned. It’s cries of pain a mixture of intoxicating and disgusting as it tries to free itself.

Putting my foot to her neck she whimpers as I put my full weight on it “Hush you.” I command the words seeming foreign to even me; “Stay down.” she growls as I apply more pressure making her choke for air “Calm beast.”

“Pet.” Myrid corrects.

‘Pet?’ I repeated questioning why anyone anywhere would call this thing a pet, despite my lack of knowledge on this thing called a hybrid I correct myself anyway. “Calm pet.”she stills some the want for air creeping up on her if this thing needed air at all. Hearing small cracks in her neck as it starts to break, she glances up at me colorless eyes searching for something in the darkness before her body goes slack a soft murring rumbles in her chest. The air still tense with what the beast might do next as I feel myself put more pressure on its neck.

“Good job, very good job-” Myrid congratulations are cut off as the beast tries to suddenly fight back hoping to have gotten the element of surprise; without moving I grab her wings twisting it until it snaps from her back making her wail tears streaming down her face.

“What did I just say.” The adrenaline rushing through my veins, amazed that I could even conquer such a grotesque monstrosity; she whines licking at the ground as if to try and apologize. “Good girl now Stay Quite.” I command turning my attention back to the others. “You people are sick fucks.” I pant feeling my body shake slightly.

“You say that yet you handled D-2914 well enough.” the altmer says “Tho I wouldn’t say you should join our ranks.”

“I’d disagree.” the dark elf says butting in.

“What makes you think i’d even want to be part of this insanity?” I snap at them a sly smile creeping on Myrid’s lips.

“Because~ in a few years we’re going to have quite an interesting pet even one as such as yourself would kill for.”

“And what is that?”

“The dragonborn.”

“The dragonborn? Alduin was defeated long ago you're just spouting horse shit.” I snap at them “Anyway what fucked up person would make that!” I point down to the bleeding thing pinned to the floor.

“The same person who’s taken an interest in you and knows you’d do much better with us than as a lowly mercenary.” Myrid says walking over to me “You can create all the beasts you want, to command and do with what you will.”

“I don’t want-” she cuts me off.

“You said you live for that feeling don’t you?” she says throwing my words back at me “Here we can do whatever we please as long as we follow the rules.” she says gestureing to the whole room and everyone in it.

“It’s a lot like collage.” the altmer says walking over to the girl as she lays pinned. “Rare, unimaginable creatures all for our taking.”

“And what’s the catch?” As much as I loved being above the beasts I tamed I still have morals even if they were muddied.

“The only catch is that you server the mistress until death.” he says turning to face me.

“I don’t plan to live under-”

“You can travel and roam freely if you so wish; but you can not tell a soul unless you want to end up like her.” the dunmer says motioning over to the beast.

“Power, money, status anything you want all at your fingertips if you join us.” Myrid says grinding herself against me. 

“Then why did you join?”

“Power.” The altmer says his answer none to surprising.

“Interest in the arts.” the dunmer replies.

“Which one?” I ask trying to ignore the attinsions of the brenton who seemed far to into the fight she’d just witnessed.

“All of them.” 

“I did it to practice my healing.” Myrid chimes “With the mistress your prowess as a mage will advance leaps and bounds; than if you were just some lowly graduate.” her comment riles my up, turning my attention back to the girl; as much as I hated to admit it domaintaing that beast was more exciting than anything i’d done in a long time. With the prospect to always do that and to create my perfect creature was sounding like a dream come true all but with one exception.

“You said the other died, how did she die?” I ask.

“She killed him.” Myrid says pointing at the beast.

“Got cocky, fucked up; and that’s it.” the dunmer  says with a heavy sigh I think over my options knowing they probably weren’t going to let me go if I said no, but power over others seemed just too good to pass up even if the group itself is full of twisted fucks.

“Fine I’ll do it.” I sigh after a long moment as the brenton hugs me.

“Yay~ We have a new brother!” she cheers at the others summon their servants to clean up the mess.

“Well?” the altmer asks; two servants standing by the pinned pet a waiting orders.

“Well what?” I repeat puzzled.

“She’s yours now so what do you want done with her?” he says annoyed the dunmer and his servant taking their leave first.

“Oh. . uh just throw her wherever.” I say as another cage is brought in and she’s locked inside to be taken gods knows where.

“Let me show you to your new room~” Myrid says cheerfully bouncing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories do tie in, in some way but in the whole of over all relevance I guess you don't NEED to read them.


End file.
